She Has No Time
by NaleyLuva
Summary: Haley finds out Nathan slept with Taylor after he'd visited her on tour. Season 2, my version of what happend


Ok hi im Emma and im a member of the One Tree Hill central board, Im Known as 'NaleyLuva', you can check out my other fanfics there.

Summary: Haley finds out Nathan slept with Taylor from (season2 episode 2x18) and it has upsetting consequences.

Taylor was and always had been a conniving little bch but what Taylor didn't realize was the actions she was about to carry out would have deadly consequences, ones that can't be reserved.

'You think your days are uneventful  
and no one ever thinks about you  
she goes her own way  
she goes her own way'

Haley James-Scott sat on her sofa happily thinking of the last couple of weeks, they were great, she and Nathan were together again happy, it had took time and trust had been rebuilt but in the end they ended up back in each others arms.

Nathan Scott was wiping his hands after just fixing a car a grin on his face, he and Haley were happy once again the past was gone and all that remained was the future.  
He remembered waking up this very morning holding her in his arms, never wanting to let her go, the feel of her skin, her heartbeat, and her scent.

Haley sat when her happy thoughts were interrupted by a continuous knocking at her door; "Im coming" Haley called making her ways towards the door. Opening the door to reveal,

Haley: Taylor!

Taylor: Hey Lil sis got a moment

Haley sat on the couch taking in the information her sister had just told her, her husband had slept with her sister, again!

'You think your days are ordinary  
and no one ever thinks about you  
but we're all the same  
and she can hardly breathe without you'

Haley: get out!

Taylor: What? Why?

Haley: why! Because you're a lying bch, Nathan wouldn't do that too me your just trying to ruin what we have

Taylor laughed pulling out a CD-ROM from her purse,

Taylor: if that's what you think sis

Haley: I don't think, I know

Taylor: fine! If you don't believe me watch this

Haley pulled put her laptop, slipping the disk inside waiting for it to load when the video loaded,

Nathan had Taylor pinned against the wall his hand caressing her,

Nathan: Hey so you wanna have some fun babe?

Taylor: Nathan are you drunk?

Nathan: No, I just want you so badly

Taylor: but what about…

Nathan cut her off with a kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth, his hands wandering

Nathan: let's take this to the bedroom (grinning)

He carried Taylor into the bedroom the door closing.

Haley sat in shock pausing the video, Haley turned around slapping Taylor in the face hard,

Haley: GET OUT, NOW!

Taylor made her way towards before turning back,

Taylor: Im sorry

Haley: why, why show me this?

Taylor: I thought you should know the truth

Haley: get out; I never want to see your face again

Taylor left, Haley ran into the bathroom falling to the floor racked in tears, she stood looking at herself in the mirror,

'She says she has no time  
For you now  
She says she has no time

Think about the lonely people  
Then think about the day she found you  
Or lie to yourself  
And see it all dissolve around you'

Haley stared hard at her reflection, "why can't anything in my life go right?"  
Haley drew her fist punching the mirror, glass flying everywhere, she had to escape this world, so full of pain where people hurt, where tears where spilled, where hearts were broken, Blood dripped from her hand onto the tiles.

Rummaging threw the cabinets; stuff flying everywhere Haley found the pills, going into the living room she found a half full vodka bottle of Nathans, taking it she headed back to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

'She says she has no time  
For you now  
She says she has no time  
For you now  
She says she has no time 

Lonely people tumble downwards  
My heart opens up to you  
When she says'

Haley sat against the tub, emptying the pills into her hand, 11pills, she popped them all into mouth, drowning them down with a large swig of Vodka, she sat for a few minutes, swigging the vodka emptying the bottle, her body started to react to the pills and alcohol, her body went pale, she began sweating, dizzy and tired her eyes dilated, she remembered her wedding day to Nathan, his voice, smile, eyes,

Haley: I love you Nathan, always and forever

(Like Ellie died in season2) 

(Slow motion)

Haleys slumped unconscious onto the floor the empty bottle rolling from her hand, her wedding ring was on the floor besides her.

'She says she has no time  
for you now  
she says she has no time  
for you now  
she says she has no time'

Nathan had met the guys outside his work excited about seeing his wife again,

Lucas: god I can't wait to see Hales I need to ask something and I've missed her lately just us hanging out

Brooke: Yeah like old times

Nathan: im sure she'll be excited to see you guys too, she said she'd be waiting in for us

Nathan and the gang arrived at his and Haleys apartment, stepping inside

Nathan: Hales im home

There was a pause of silence,

Nathan: HALEY? You home?

Brooke: Nate the bathroom doors closed

Banging on the door, "HALES, you in there, whys the door locked"

Peyton noticed Haleys house keys on the counter, her coat on the sofa, "Her keys and coat are still here"

Nathan: HALEY!

Nathan banged on the door, turning to the others, "stand back!"

Nathan kicked the door in, everyone gasped in horror,

(Slow motion) 

Nathan ran to Haleys side, shaking her pale, limp body,

Brooke sobbed her head buried in Lucas's chest, tears trickled from Lucas's eyes, Peyton stood paralyzed.

'She says she has no time  
for you now  
she says she has no time  
for you now  
she says she has no time'

Nathan: Haley, Nathan sobbed noticing her wedding ring he picked it up

Peyton bent down noticing the empty pill bottle and empty vodka bottle, "Oh God" Peyton shrieked in a sob,

They all now realized what Haley had done, "why?" Brooke cried wanting an answer nobody knew.

Peyton saw the laptop on pause, clicking re-start the video replayed,

Nathan's heart dropped what had he done?

'Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty this hatred, how did it find us? Did it steal into out lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us?  
That we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return but knowing that some would be lost along the way'

The laptop screen faded out to black…..


End file.
